Never To Be Mine
by NightcatMau
Summary: One from the vaults. Set after the novels, so spoilers, duh. When Valkyrie is in love with a certain Dead Man she resolves to move on, only to get a call from Anton and an offer to go to lunch. Valton, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Gordon, or Anton. If you don't like the pairing keep your yap shut.

* * *

I looked at the photograph for the thousandth time. I'd made a copy of it from a Sanctuary file, a chancy thing, and I'd been ashamed of myself for being in love and terrified I'd be caught the whole time. Now I kept it in my desk drawer in the office in Uncle Gordon's mansion I'd made for myself. Looking at the picture tore my heart in two because I knew he could never be mine.

He wasn't married, or even dating so far as I knew, but I still couldn't lay claim to him and it was killing me. I wanted him to hold me just once. I didn't expect him to kiss me, even though I'd had such vivid daydreams of kissing those lips that I'd expected to open my eyes and find him standing in front of me. I knew he never would kiss me and that made my heart break even more. Why did love have to hurt so much?

I put the photo away and tried to calm myself. The funny thing was, I didn't even think he liked me. He was gentle and kind, friendly to a fault, but I always got the feeling that the man disliked me. Not that I'd met him more than once, and I certainly hadn't fallen in love with him then.

Why was I in love with him then? Maybe the photograph had done it. He looked happy for once, he was smiling, and I'd been told he didn't smile often. Well, not on a mission at any rate. But his smile was gentle and kind, and his eyes were soft as if something had made him happy.

I sighed. I knew I should burn the photo. There was no way he'd ever see me as anything other than the rather annoying girl who had fought one of his guests. That said guest was trying to kill me at the time would have likely not mattered and the few times Anton Shudder had come to the Sanctuary I'd managed to avoid him.

I'd even avoided meeting him when Skulduggery would meet him, something Skulduggery had frowned over but not commented on. "I just don't like the man, Skulduggery. I'm sorry." I'd lied, so they had been no mention of Anton asking after me after that time. But I knew he only did it to be polite. He was Skulduggery's friend and not inviting me or asking about me would have been rude of him.

I switched on the computer, intending to ignore the advice Uncle Gordon had once given me. Well, Echo Gordon. I brought up a video site and typed '"I Can't take my Eyes Off of You" into the search box. Frankie Valli came up in the search results and I clicked on the video and turned my speakers up. I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes. I was just going to listen until it didn't hurt so much. After all, this had to be a stupid crush, right? A stupid schoolgirl crush, never mind I was in my twenties. I sighed as the music swelled and ebbed, that away my pain.

I laughed, not in a happy way either. I was pathetic. In love with a man who would never love me. But every time I heard that song I could imagine dancing to it with him. How we would sway to the music, seeming to almost float across the dance floor. I sighed. Uncle Gordon was right. There was no use in torturing myself with what would never be.

I turned off the computer and took out the photo. I looked at it one last time, then ran it through the shredder beside my desk, wincing slightly as his face was lost to me forever. But I'd get better I knew I would. I doubted people ever died from love sickness or pining away outside of bad romance novels.

My mobile rang and I answered it in surprise, hastily transferring the shredded photo to the metal bin beside my desk and snapping my fingers. I set the shreds ablaze with the summoned flame and watched them burn as I spoke. "Skulduggery? Do we have a case?" I asked. There was a slight hesitation then a gentle voice answered, sounding sweet to my ears.

"No, it's Anton, Valkyrie. We met at my hotel, remember? I know you're probably busy, but I wanted to know if you'd join us for lunch."

 _Say you're busy, stupid. Say you're busy because you know if you accept you'll most likely make a fool out of yourself._ I told myself. But I couldn't refuse Anton anything, even when I felt guilty about accepting. He was being kind, and here I was, stupidly in love with the man. It would shame him if he ever found out, I knew that much. "Uh, I'd love to go. But wouldn't you two rather be alone to catch up?" I asked, giving him an easy out.

I heard a soft laugh. "Skulduggery said you'd say that. You're my friend as well, Valkyrie. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Please be ready. I've missed you." There was a soft click and the line went dead.

I almost leapt out of my chair, giving a quick glance at the now pile of ashes in the bin and smiled to myself. He'd said he missed me! I was honestly already ready, but I made sure I looked as good as possible. Not fussing of course since Skulduggery would know in an instant and start to pry. Soon I heard the purring engine outside ant a knock at the door. That was odd, Skulduggery never came for me. I checked before opening it and saw Anton. I opened the door and he smiled at me. "Good to see you again, Valkyrie. I have missed you."

Before I could react he pulled me into a brief hug then pulled back to formally offer me his arm. "Let's be off then." He said, his voice soft and his smile gentle. He escorted me to the Bentley, insisting I sit up front with Skulduggery who looked at me as we got in.

"Seatbelt." Skulduggery said automatically and I complied trying to keep the pleased grin off my face. I could still smell the alluring combination of scents from Anton hugging me and I was looking forward to the lunch. Skulduggery muttered something under his breath I couldn't catch and pulled away from the mansion. Though I could have sworn it was something along the line of 'Young girls and their fool romantic notions. Anton of all people, Lord.'

* * *

 **Yeah, I know, worst pairing ever. But I think Anton is a total sweetheart, so there.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Anton, Valkyrie, or Skulduggery because owning fictional people is wrong, that's why.

* * *

We arrived at the restaurant, a quiet place I'd never been to before and got a small table for the three of us. Anton, ever the gentleman pulled out my chair for me then gently pushed it in and I thanked him. He smiled and seated himself. "I'm glad you came at last, Valkyrie. Skulduggery's told me how you've always been busy so we could have time to catch up and that's very sweet of you, but not necessary." I smiled and nodded then glanced over at Skulduggery.

He shrugged, carefully keeping his façade's expression blank. Skulduggery had lied for me, covered for me and I wondered just how much he knew. Most likely everything, but he'd never said a word. I wondered if he had done it to protect Anton's feelings or mine. The waiter came and handed us menus and I busied myself with selecting something.

"Get anything you want, Valkyrie, my treat." Anton said, flashing me a gentle smile and I nodded, noting he hadn't changed much. The tall man still dressed like a funeral director. He had long black hair that he wore loose and he carried himself like the Dead Man that he was.

"Thank you, Anton. I think I'll get an appetizer and a coffee, that should be plenty for me." He nodded, then looked up from his menu.

"Want to share a sampler then? I'm not very hungry either and the portions look immense." He gave me a hopeful smile and I nodded. I realized he was trying really hard to bond as friends so I put any romantic notions aside.

When we'd ordered and got our coffee I looked at him. "I still keep expecting you to be angry that I fought one of your guests to tell the truth. I know how you feel about that."

Anton looked surprised. "He was no longer a guest at the time. Even if he was I don't care how much training or how good you were at the time, Valkyrie. You were a teenager up against a homicidal maniac with a personal vendetta against you. I apologize for that." He said.

"Oh, no need." Skulduggery said airily. "That's how Billy-Ray and Valkyrie show eachother they care." I growled and kicked him under the table and he yelped them shot me a glare.

"That wasn't very nice." He grumbled, rubbing his leg.

"But it's what you deserved, Skulduggery. You shouldn't talk to people the way you do." Anton put in and I laughed at the shock on Skulduggery's façade. Our appetizer platter came and we both stared at it. There was enough food there for four healthy adults, and the plates took up most of the table.

The waitress grinned. "Nobody's been able to finish one of these yet. Let me know when you want a container for your leftovers. She handed us two empty plates to serve ourselves from and left. I looked at Anton and he smiled and shrugged gesturing for me to dig into the deep fried assortment first.

Skulduggery watched us, his head tilted thoughtfully. "So, Anton, how is the Midnight Hotel doing?" He asked and I raised my eyebrows at his tone. He was clearly leading Anton somewhere or making an opening for him.

"Oh, wonderful, Skulduggery. Thank you for asking. Now if I could just find someone to help with all the paperwork I'd be a happy man." Anton replied in the same tone then both men looked at me expectantly. I wanted to argue that it was a looking like we'd have a lovely summer in Dublin for once, and I hated paperwork, but then I figured out I'd be in the hotel with Anton and the job sounded a whole lot better.

"I'd get a room?" I asked and Anton nodded.

"I'm holding one in reserve for you as we speak. I could really use the help, Valkyrie. I haven't kept good records since I built the place and now I'm paying for it. I don't answer to the Sanctuaries of course, but I do answer to myself and office work is not one of my strengths."

I nodded and was about to answer when his mobile rang and Anton excused himself from the table. Skulduggery looked at me pointedly and I sighed but he surprised me when he spoke. "Nothing like having to work for the man for a whole summer to cure you of what ails you, Valkyrie. Anton's a very lonely man in many ways, you're one of the few people who isn't terrified of him or his Gist and I'd appreciate it if you remember that. He needs a friend." He finished softly and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, but I'll miss you." I said, and it was the truth. Skulduggery just smiled.

"You have your mobile, and frankly it isn't like Anton to take anyone on, ever. The poor man scares people, Valkyrie. He could use the company and your bags are in the boot of the Bentley anyhow and there's precious little you can do about it." He smiled and by the time Anton returned we'd agreed I go for the summer.

Anton's face lit up. "Good! There are also other odd jobs, but I intend to give you room and board and pay you so it should be fun. Besides, it is a hotel so you'll get all the cable TV and Internet connectivity you could ask for."

"I will?" I asked doubtfully, wondering how a hotel that moved every twelve hours had managed it.

"Mmm. Mages all want to have connectivity and all the comforts of home and since it is a hotel, they expect more. We're also more fortified against zombie attack, by the way." He smiled gently and I found myself grinning back.

Soon enough we were being dropped off in front of the Midnight Hotel, and I wondered what I had gotten myself into.

* * *

 **Did you catch the sneaky reference to "Phantasm"? Anton is said to be extremely strong so he sort of reminds me of the Tall Man for some reason. I so want a guest either named A) Angus Scrimm or B) Jebediah Morningside.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I still don't own Anton, Valkyrie or Skulduggery.

* * *

Anton opened the front door for me and gave a small bow. "Welcome once more to the Midnight Hotel, Valkyrie Cain." He said his smile welcoming and gentle and I blushed mightily.

"Thank you, Anton. I'm honoured to be here." I managed and he smiled in reply. I walked in seeing the hotel for the first time in years. Everything seemed the same. The front desk, the small back room, the stairs up to the guest rooms on the second and third floors. I started for the stairs, assuming my room would be up with the rest, but Anton stopped me with a gentle hand on my elbow. "You'll be on the first floor with me, Valkyrie, I hope you don't mind." I shook my head no and he led the way into the back room opening a door on the back wall that was hidden from view unless you were in the room.

It led to a short hall with two doors. "The one to the left is yours, I hope you like it." Anton said, pulling a key out of his black suit jacket and unlocking the door. He flicked on a light and I gasped in wonder as I stepped inside. The walls were a soft dove grey that set off the large ebony bed with a headboard that threw back the light softly. Black bedclothes and pillows graced the bed and it looked inviting.

There was a sleek onyx dresser with an immense silvered mirror with an ornate design, and a writing desk and chair in deepest ebon. Even the curtains were a comforting sable. Anton set my bags down and I noticed the rug was the same velvety black as the midnight sky. The soft white ceiling balanced the room, the ornate white glass fixture giving off an inviting glow. It was, in other words, the room of my dreams.

"Anton, this is beautiful! Are you sure you don't want this for guests instead?" I asked, noting that the materials and furniture were far more opulent than anywhere else in the hotel. He smiled, pleased with my reaction.

"No, this is for you, Valkyrie. for as long as you'll be here and any time you wish to return. I have something for you, I'll be back monetarily. Please, explore." He said, giving a gesture to the room. I found a generous walk in closet that I put my bags in and noticed that there was indeed a fair sized flatscreen that descended from the ceiling at the touch of a button. I whistled in appreciation. You didn't need to be a detective to know this room had been custom built.

There was also two nightstands flanking the bed, and a small table with two chairs and a coffee maker on a stand beside it. A door beside the dresser led into an opulent bath done in ebony and greys and I wondered for a moment if Anton had given me his own room, but everything here was clearly brand new. It smelled of newness and the cool air coming from the air conditioner in the window.

My mind was whirling. What kind of man did this for a friend, for an employee for the summer? Even if the materials had been handed to him and I highly doubted that, it was still a lot of opulence to give anyone, ever. I walked over to admire the mirror and caught Anton's reflection in it as he returned, a small wrapped package in his hands.

"I thought you might be missing home once we start moving, so I got you something." He said, his voice soft and handed me the package is elegantly tapered fingers brushing against mine for the briefest second, giving me a small electrical charge through my body. I managed to thank him, then unwrapped the black tissue paper to reveal a black and white photograph in an ornate silver frame. I stared at it in silent wonder, feeling a smile creep onto my face.

The photo was of Skulduggery and me walking down a street together. It must have been windy because his trench coat and scarf were being blown black and he was holding his hat with a gloved hand, his skull cocked to one side attentively. I was looking up at him, my hair blowing softly in the wind and it was clear we were happy to be together, laughing over something. "Where did you even get this? It's wonderful, Anton. I didn't think there were any photos of Skulduggery, to be honest."

Anton smiled. "I have my ways. I told you once I'd heard a lot about you, what I didn't tell you was that it mostly came from Skulduggery. The man adores talking about you. More than he does talking about himself." He added, the slightest hint of a smile in his voice.

"I believe everything you said but the last part." I replied, setting the frame down carefully on the dresser. "Thanks you so much, Anton. You're right, I will miss him. Until the first time he rings me. Oh, I left my charger at home."

"In one of your bags, I believe. Skulduggery said to tell you the mansion needs better wards and locks. He took the liberty of getting what you needed early this morning. You slept through everything." He smiled, clearly amused.

I blushed slightly and Anton gestured me towards the door. "I'll give you a tour then you can get settled in. No work for today, a holiday for you. A rare one, I'm quite the taskmaster." He said teasingly.

I followed him back out into the room that was his office. "If you ever can't find me, chances are I'm here. But you'll be spending a lot of time in a less glamorous room, I'm afraid." Anton said and led the way out into the common room then to a room beside the kitchen.

Anton took a key on a silver chain out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Yours, to be on your person at all times, even when you shower, never leave it in the door or anywhere else, always around your neck if you please." He said and I nodded. I unlocked the door and stared at the dusty, poorly lit room. There were boxes and boxes of papers, old hotel ledgers and other papers stacked on shelves and spilling out of boxes.

I looked at Anton in dismay. "But your office is so neat!" I protested and he smiled serenely. Now I knew why. I closed and locked the door putting the chain around my neck and followed Anton on a tour of the hotel.

He showed me the common room library, the kitchen, storage areas and a room he'd added to keep up with guest demands. A small kitchenette of sorts with snack machines and other vending machines and a microwave and ice machine. I belatedly remembered the ice bucket in my room and kicked myself for not making the connection. "Anton, exactly how do electrical appliances run without electric?" I asked and he smiled.

"We have magical scientists to thank for that. I'll be making more changes as time goes on. Would you like to see the guest rooms?" He asked and I nodded, earning a pleased smile. The Midnight Hotel was Anton's pride and joy, and it was clear he was taking great pleasure in showing it off to me.

After we'd seen a guest room which confirmed my suspicions that my room was far more luxurious he led the way back to the common room. "Thank you for coming, Valkyrie, and I mean that. It's hard for me to find people I or my Gist don't frighten." He said, his expression slightly sad.

I wanted to hug him in the worst way and tell him that it was all right, but settled for sitting on the couch with him instead. "Then people are foolish. I've seen your Gist, Anton. He's kind of cute." I said, grinning and Anton dipped his head slightly, blushing. "Besides," I went on, so he knew I wasn't trying to be mean, "you're the kindest and gentlest man I've ever met. You're about as lethal as a kitten if people aren't starting trouble in your hotel."

Anton smiled softly at me. "Most people act like I'm some kind of monster, but you never have. You've always worried about me after I let the gist out. You're willing to protect me at a time like that and I like that about you. I think the Gist likes you too as much as he can like anything."

"I like him too, he protects you. He's part of you. Do you spend much time here, with your guests?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to indicate the room.

"Sometimes, but I have my office and a small living room both our rooms connect to. The nice thing about magic is I don't need a contractor to add rooms as I please. I want you to be comfortable here, Valkyrie. Well, thus ends your tour. The guests will be arriving back soon enough. Why don't you get settled in and we can have dinner later tonight? I took the liberty of putting our leftovers in the fridge and there is plenty there."

I nodded and Anton walked me back to my room. "Thanks again, Anton, and I mean that. Everything you've done, thank you." He smiled and for a moment I thought he was going to hug me again, but he merely pushed open the door for me and handed me my key.

I went in, and locked the door then sat on the bed as tremors started to run through me. I was determined to be the best friend he'd ever had but at the same time I loved him so much I couldn't think straight in his presence. _Be patient_. I told myself. _You spend enough time with him you'll get bored like you always do and there will be no more love._

I nodded to myself even as the thought brought tears to my eyes. But why was I crying? Once my love for him died out, and it had to just be a stupid crush, I'd be able to be a far better friend that the girl with the stupid and shameful fixation on him. I sighed thinking of an old series of films I'd seen. I was like the teenage heroine, Gidget, going crazy over her Moondoggie, the older, wiser surfer. _Great_. I thought. _Gidget Goes Midnight Hotel. Wouldn't Anton be thrilled?_

* * *

 **Yeah I know, not much action but there are tons of things for you to think about. Why go to all the expense for a friend you've seen rarely or a summer employee?**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Anton, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly or Billy-Ray.

* * *

I was all settled in and had watched some TV and figured I could go out exploring the hotel a little more. Not the guest rooms of course, but the changes fascinated me. I was approaching the front desk where Anton was busy with a guest. I saw who was checking in and stopped dead in my tracks. Billy-Ray.

I was going to turn on my heel and run back to my room when Billy-Ray spotted me. "Well hello, l'il darlin', don't tell me you're staying here." He leered at me and Anton answered, his voice cold.

"Miss Cain is a personal friend and employee of the Midnight Hotel. If you so much as look at her wrong I'll throw you out of the hotel in Antarctica, understood?" Billy-Ray gulped and nodded then finished signing in. He retreated up the stairs quickly, not daring to look at me. I sighed.

"You know, that's going to be the normal reaction from most of your guests, Anton. Skulduggery and I have made a lot of enemies. Are you sure you want me here? I don't want you stressed out when they all react that badly."

Anton shook his head. "Billy-Ray had proved to be vindictive towards you in the past and I'll keep an eye on him, but most of my guests will behave as if you're not even there. They just want asylum, Valkyrie, to be left in peace. Is your room all right?" He asked.

"Yes, it's wonderful, Anton, honestly. I'm just used to pacing to be truthful. I'm sure Billy-Ray will behave this time. He only gets into trouble when he's sure there's nobody bigger or stronger than he is around."

"Well said." Anton nodded. "Feel free to explore and Valkyrie? If a guests asks you to go anywhere with them or look at anything, don't. They all already know you have my protection but some of them are a tad unstable." I nodded.

"I'll be careful. Can I get you anything while I'm up? Coffee?" Anton shook his head no and I wandered into the common room looking for a good book. I was surprised at the range of titles then mentally kicked myself. Spending so much time in the Sanctuary I'd forgotten that most mages would rather read a good book by a best-selling author than anything on magic. We learned by doing, not reading, after all.

I picked an Alex Cross mystery and headed back to my room. I wasn't used to the luxury of downtime to be honest. Even when we didn't have a case I tended to be on high alert since a case could come at any minute. So it didn't take long for me to fall asleep when I made the mistake of curling up in bed to read.

* * *

I woke a few hours later, slightly groggy. I wanted Billy-Ray gone, especially when he was traveling alone. That did not bode well since the last I'd heard of him he and a Remnant-possessed Tanith were getting married. I tried remember if I'd seen a wedding band and realized I hadn't. Trouble in paradise?

The was a knock at my door, then Anton's soft voice. "Are you about ready for dinner, Valkyrie?"

"Uh, one second please, Anton." I said getting out of bed to look at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess and I hurriedly combed it back into place. I didn't look great having fallen asleep in my clothes but I guessed I looked OK for dinner with my employer.

I met Anton in the hall and he smiled at me gently. "I thought you might fall asleep. Getting away from your cases will do you good for a while, I think. You deserve a vacation. Shall we?" He asked and proffered his arm and I took it, trying not to blush.

Anton was a handsome man and the aura of mystery he carried only made him more attractive to me. He seemed to be everywhere at once in the Midnight Hotel, a place I was starting to love dearly.

We walked to the kitchen where dinner was already set out for us. I wondered how Anton kept guests out of his kitchen then remembered none of them wanted to tangle with him. As quiet and gentle as he was, he was a fierce fighter and his Gist was even more fierce, delighting in destroying his enemies. _Maybe that's why I'm love with him._ I thought as Anton got my chair and I thanked him politely. We both had a dark side we'd integrated into us and could use as a weapon. I turned my attention to Anton as he seated himself. "Thank you, Anton. I can't say that anyone's ever made me dinner before."

Anton smiled, a look of slight disbelief on his face. "Not even Skulduggery?" I laughed in reply.

"Skulduggery would burn the house down if you let him cook. Cold Pop Tarts are the best he can manage, or those little bowls of cereal. That's it."

Anton looked wistful as he replied. "And yet you're the best of friends, anyone can see that. I want that for myself one day, a friend I can be that close to. It must be wonderful."

"It is, most of the time." I admitted. "But we fight like any two friends would and then it is terrible. He usually wins because I can't stand to see him sulk." Anton laughed.

"That sounds exactly like Skulduggery. Any time he didn't get his way in the war he'd sulk. We men would ignore him of course, but you've gotten him spoiled. He knows it too, Valkyrie. I couldn't believe it when he agreed to let you come for the summer."

I grinned at Anton. "Knowing him, he's up to something. This is all part of his master plan. Of course his master plans are usually rubbish so I wouldn't worry too much." Anton laughed again, and I realized I'd been trying to make him laugh.

He looked at me thoughtfully. "Valkyrie, and forgive me for asking this, but why would you want to work at the Sanctuary?"

"Honestly? I don't, Anton. But ever since Skulduggery saved my life the night I was attacked I've spent more time in the world of magic than anywhere else. So I lost my family, but I found a new one. I don't like or trust a Sanctuary any more than you do, but there are people there that are family to me and I'd have no excuse to see them otherwise. Of course I'll thank you not to repeat that. I have them fooled into thinking I'd leave at a moment's notice and don't like them much." I grinned so he could tell I was joking and he smiled.

We'd finished dinner and Anton was escorting me back to my room when Billy-Ray was coming down the stairs. He'd clearly missed Anton by my side because he whipped off his sunglasses to glare at me. "You're a dead woman, Cain." He hissed.

"Can I help you with something, Mr. Sanguine?" Anton asked and Billy-Ray face went white. Anton was looking at him with an expression on his face like a cat that sees a bird just out of reach. A bird that it badly wants to kill and is content to know will make a fatal mistake eventually. Billy-Ray shook his head and retreated up the stairs so quickly that he stumbled.

Anton continued to look upwards thoughtfully. "There's no rule against threats, but if he so much as touches you, tell me. I'll be more than happy to make him leave." He turned his glance back to me. "I know it must be hard for you to understand but I believe in asylum. No offense meant, but you are no longer a Sanctuary Detective as long as you stay. Well good night, Valkyrie, I must man the front desk. You may arise whenever you wish tomorrow and work at your own pace. Sweet dreams." He turned to the desk and I murmured a good night to him and went to my room.

I did understand in a way, but all the same I'd wished he'd kicked Billy-Ray out before I fought one of his guests and he kicked me out. But I couldn't fight back, could I? It would hurt both Anton and the Midnight Hotel and I didn't want that to happen, ever. I just hope Billy-Ray didn't manage to kill me.

* * *

The days passed uneventfully enough. As we kept odd hours from one another I didn't see Anton that much and it suited me just fine. If anything being there had made me fall deeper in love with him, and that of course made me careless. I'd already learned to ignore his guests so I didn't even bother to turn as one stepped into the common room late one night.

It was late and I figured he couldn't sleep either. I didn't realize who it was until a booted foot smashed into my ribs, knocking me to the floor. I brought up my arms to shield myself, refusing to fight. I knew Anton's rules, but so did Billy-Ray. He was kicking and punching me with abandon, cursing me for everything I'd ever done to him.

He suddenly stopped and steeped back, a terrible smile on his face. I watched in horror as Billy-Ray drew his straight razor out of his pocket. "I promised myself I'd kill you if I ever got the chance, and here it is. You laid out on a pretty platter for me an' all. Prepare to die, Cain."

"Sanguine." We both looked over to see Anton striding towards us. "You are no longer a guest in this hotel." Billy-Ray backed up with a snarl, ready to strike with his razor. "Yeah, well supposin' I don't agree with that there theory, what're you gonna do about it? Hmm?"

"This." Anton said. Then his head tilted back and he curled his hands into fists. His Gist started to emerge from his chest, a hyper aggressive double with sharp teeth and nails on its hands that looked like talons. The black eyes locked onto Billy-Ray and it snarled in hatred and flew at him, the connection to Anton streaking out behind it. The Gist grabbed the wrist below hand that held the razor and easily crushed it then raked him across the face and drawing blood. Billy-Ray howled in pain, his sunglasses shattering with the force of the blow. This just seemed to enrage the Gist more as it tossed him across the room to crash into a wall.

The Gist was close behind and it swooped down to throw him again, this time into the stone front of the fireplace, knocking him out cold. Anton was struggling to reel it back in before it could kill Billy-Ray and the Gist howled and raged, fighting the whole way. For a moment it locked its black eyes onto mine seeming to plead for understanding, then it was gone once more. I rushed to Anton who was shaking and pale. He had sunk to his knees and the sight of him so weak terrified me. "Don't worry about me. Get that man out of my hotel." He managed faintly.

Two guests who'd wandered down to see what was going on grabbed Billy-Ray and tossed him outside shortly before midnight. The hotel moved on, leaving Billy-Ray behind. I managed to help Anton to stand, then took him to his room. He was shaking so badly he couldn't use his key so I did, putting it back in his pocket then helping him to a chair using the light from the hall to navigate.

I found the light switch then closed and locked the door. Anton was pale and trembling. Sweat covered his body and plastered his shirt to him. I was terrified he was going to die right in front of me. "Anton- What can I do? How can I help?"

"I'll be fine, Valkyrie. But I would appreciate it if you stayed until I recovered." I nodded. The room was almost a double to mine so it wasn't hard to find a glass of water and a damp wash cloth. I set the water beside him and wiped the sweat from his face. Anton closed his eyes and smiled his thanks, too weary to speak.

I returned the washcloth to the bath then went and sat beside Anton. His colour was returning and he wasn't trembling quite so badly, but it was clear he was in no condition to fight. "Thank you, Anton. To be truthful I expected you to just punch him like last time." Anton looked amused.

He seemed unsure of himself then spoke. "What about you? That had to hurt, being attacked like that." I shook my head and explained that I'd been lucky enough to be wearing the protective clothing Ghastly had made me.

"I was going to look for something to read then go outside, just for a minute. So I had the jacket on. I'll be sore, but he didn't break anything."

"Why on Earth didn't you fight back?"

"I would have made you look bad, Anton, you know I would have. I figured he'd get bored and wander away eventually. Not my best plan ever, but in my defense I think he may have kicked me in the head." I smiled at him and he grimaced.

"Next time a guest attacks you, you have my permission to fight back. I never meant for you not to defend yourself. You're lucky he didn't manage to kill you." He sighed. "I think Ill be fine now Valkyrie. Thank you for staying." I nodded and let myself out, wishing him a good night.

* * *

I wondered as I got into bed what I was doing there. At times Anton was friendly and open, but tonight, even though he'd saved my life I had the feeling again of him not liking me much. Something about his tone that had let me know he wanted me to leave, I guessed. I sighed, trying very hard not to cry and wondering when we'd next be in Ireland again. I wanted very badly to be home once more, far away from the Midnight Hotel and Anton. It was clear that he didn't love me and I wasn't going to be much use to him if all I did was cause trouble. I fell asleep hoping I'd wake in Ireland.

* * *

In the morning I was trying to avoid Anton. He was in his office on his mobile and I waited just outside the door hoping he's ring off and go out to the front desk so I could slink by unnoticed. I could only hear snatches of his conversation I wasn't really listening until I heard him mention my name.

"No, Valkyrie doesn't know how I feel, Skulduggery, and you're not to tell her. Can you seriously imagine any woman ever-" He cut off suddenly then resumed. "Yes, I know what you think she feels, but I think I know the woman I'm in love with more than you think I do. Valkyrie can never know I love her, and that's the end of it."

I retreated back down the hall as his conversation continued. He was in love with me! It was all I could do not to call Skulduggery, but of course Skulduggery was talking to Anton at the moment so it would have to wait. I made sure I looked decent in the mirror and was turning to go back out when there was a soft knock at my door. "Valkyrie? Are you up yet?" Anton called in and I went to open the door. He smiled gently at me and I felt my heart lurch.

"I thought you might like to get out of the hotel for a while. I need to make a supply run for the vending machines if you'd care to join me." I nodded and he escorted outside to a waiting car. It was a light blue compact and I had no idea how it had gotten there. "You haven't seen the entire hotel yet." He said amused. "I do have to keep my own transportation since we can only set down in the middle of nowhere."

Anton got my door for me and I thanked him then leant over to get his. He seemed taken with the gesture. Anton looked at me every so often as he drove, his smile gentle. "Thank you for staying last night, Valkyrie it was kind of you."

I nodded, gathering up my courage to speak. "Skulduggery thought letting me come to the Midnight Hotel would cured me of what ailed me. He was fairly sure working with you would make me fall out of love with you. So far it hasn't happened." Anton looked at me, a delighted grin creeping onto his face, then pulled over. Ever so gently he drew me into his arms and I felt him kiss me at last. The kiss was everything I'd thought it be, and so much more. He was tender, considerate, and I was only too happy to return his affections.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Anton, Valkyrie or Ghastly. Mr. Weems is my OC though. Oh, pretty much nothing Valkyrie mentions in this chapter happened in the books except the Sanctuary war. Landy being against a lot of things, like pretty young ladies, well, you'll see.

* * *

We were putting supplies into the hotel vending machines when Anton paused and looked at me. "Valkyrie, now that I know how you feel I'm thrilled beyond words to have you here. But I do have one request." Anton said and I nodded.

"Anything Anton, what is it?" I asked as I managed to load cans of soda into a machine.

"You start keeping the same hours as me." He said, his voice warm as he held out his arms for a hug. It was all I could do not to give a ridiculous happy squeak and I went to him, melting into his embrace. Anton stroked my hair, then tilted my head up to kiss me softly. I gave my full attention to the kiss, sighing happily when we at last parted.

The rest of the day passed quickly enough and I was relaxing in my room before dinner when my mobile rang. Ghastly. "Yes, Elder Bespoke, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked and heard a laugh on the other end.

"You would learn manners when you no longer answer to me. I'd ask if anything momentous has happened but the Dead Men are worse than a group of teenage girls when it comes to things like this. I swear half of them were squealing and giggling. Lord." He grumbled good naturedly. "But I'm proud of you, Val. You saw the person you loved and went after him. You didn't wait too long like I did. Whatever made you brave enough?"

"I overheard him on the phone with Skulduggery." I admitted and Ghastly chuckled.

"That would do it. You know as far as he is concerned your his helpmate now. I'm not trying to scare you, Valkyrie. But Anton is serious about you, or you wouldn't be there. Please tell me I didn't just frighten you away."

"You didn't, if anything I want to stay even more now. I know he's serious, Ghastly. He hasn't said as much, but the room alone that he built for me tells me everything he feels for me. I just wonder how long he felt this way before he told me anything."

"A few years. We didn't say anything because he begged us not to. He went the world over to decorate that room, Valkyrie. Anton adores you. Make sure to start giving him more attention, all right? He's counting on you to lead the way, even though he won't say as much. He knows the way he looks frightens people, so he assumes if he stays away from you unless you ask him to be there- Just, you know, let him know you want time together."

"I will." I promised, than rang off. Anton and I hadn't planned on sharing dinner, but after a quick shower I found him in the office.

"Hey." I said gently, touching his shoulders and he smiled up at me. "Let it go for tonight. It will be there in the morning. Come on, I'll make you dinner." I said and Anton rose and escorted me to the kitchen. I was getting the terrible feeling I'd met him after the one time in the Midnight Hotel and it hit me as I saw to dinner.

"Lord, we fought together in the Sanctuary war, didn't we? I'm so sorry, Anton. I didn't remember until now. I had my memories blocked several years after and everything was gone, just like that."

Anton smiled gently. "Skulduggery told me, but yes, you were one of the Dead Men, do you remember?" I nodded vaguely and he continued. "You and I were together most of the war, we even did several missions together. Then- Well, then I went away for a while, but not willingly, not from you."

I nodded. "I seem to remember that, you just disappeared after the war. I don't blame you, Anton. I had my memory erased. But things are coming back, battles, I can't tell if they are real or something my mind made up. No offense but I'm recalling you being a lot more sarcastic and hostile towards people now that I think of it."

"Oh _that_. I dislike a lot of people and sarcasm is just one more service I offer. Lord, you're right, I am sarcastic." He said as I set his plate in front of him.

"No worries, now I remembered why I liked you. You're the bigger more sarcastic version of Skulduggery. I seem to be recalling something, something about complaining or whining being for little girls." Anton's face went ash white and I laughed.

"You're fun to tease. I'm not offended. I was at the time, but I didn't retaliate for two good reasons." Anton raised his eyebrows. "You're bigger and stronger than me." I teased and he snorted. I smiled then looked at him fondly. "Don't worry, I meant it about being in love with you, Anton. You're not Skulduggery the second. I'm not going to treat you the way I treated him."

Anton didn't bother to disguise his relief. "I feel the same way, Valkyrie. We're both sarcastic people, you and I, but I don't like doing it to you. Well, maybe sometimes." He admitted. _Honeymoon's over_. I thought, but said nothing.

* * *

Anton retired to his room after and I was surprised. More was coming back to be from the war and if I remembered correctly we'd been so close as to annoy Skulduggery. But then Skulduggery had been being aloof to toughen me up or teach one of his stupid life lessons about him not being around forever and Anton had taken pity on me even if he could deliver sarcastic barbs that hurt me deeply.

I had an uneasy feeling that I was missing something important, that there was something about Anton and the secret missions we'd been on I should have known and then it hit me. We'd kissed before, on a mission and I hadn't even remembered. Oh lord, the man had to hate me. I checked my phone which I kept set on Dublin time and rang Skulduggery. He answered and listened, grunting slightly.

"Well, we'd been told your memory would come back. It was obvious to the Dead Men how he felt for you, Valkyrie. Well, obvious to everyone except me. I thought he felt sorry for you, being in a war at your age. But yes, he kissed you on a mission, he did a lot more than that, you two were engaged."

"We were _what_?" I asked, floored.

"Are you going deaf? I distinctly said you were engaged. To be blunt, you were lovers. You took a sizable head injury and didn't even remember the man let alone anything else. On the plus side it short-circuited the threat of Darquesse. On the bad side the man went to pieces and buried himself in the Midnight Hotel for years."

"Oh God, I feel terrible. What can I do to make it up to him?" I asked.

"You have nothing to make up, Valkyrie, because the injury and memory loss were not your fault. We all told you you'd had your memories of the war wiped clean. It seemed kinder and poor Anton couldn't bear to tell you otherwise. I strongly suspect any daydreams you've been having were actual memories. Now that you know, that you remember more, proceed accordingly."

I agreed and rang off, stunned. I went over and knocked on Anton's door, my heart thudding wildly. I was so scared. What did I say to him? Sorry I completely forgot about being engaged? Or: I feel really bad about forgetting we were lovers? Anton came to the door and bundled me into him tightly. "Oh God, the doctors said you might remember. The look on you face tell me everything. Come inside, it's all right, sweetheart. You didn't loose your memory on purpose."

I allowed him to bundle me inside to the couch, accepting the hot tea he brought me. I looked at him when he bundled me into a blanket. "You're going into shock. You've just gotten a huge part of you life back." He said gently. "It will take some time for you to feel like yourself again. In the meantime I'm sure you figured out the job was a ruse to get you here. You're off until further notice. I need you to heal, to be strong for me." He whispered gently, tears glimmering in his eyes.

I nodded, cuddling into him when he sat down beside me. "I'm so sorry, Anton. No, don't shake your head. I'd never willingly hurt you. We were engaged, we were lovers. I've had memories come back, I thought they were daydreams to be honest."

"Well you said daydreams and not nightmares so you've given me hope. Ah, just remembered about the Gist did you? I can't believe you used to pat him on the head and he used to let you. I also remember him kissing you and may I remind you he is me, so don't say lie and he didn't." Anton said and winked and I blushed mightily.

"And to think I avoided you because I was in love with you and thought you'd be repulsed by the idea." I said faintly setting my empty mug down on the coffee table.

"Never." Anton said, taking me into his arms, his kiss deeper and much more like I remembered it from years before. He was more confident now, but still respectful, still gentle as he always had been. I remembered liking that about him. Despite his size and strength Anton had always been tender. I was also beginning to separate fantasy from reality. As much as I'd wanted to go further this was as far as we'd ever gotten and as far as we'd ever get until Anton was more at ease with our age gap.

He pulled back reluctantly and looked at me wistfully. "Take this the right way, but why weren't you born a century earlier? You're so young, Valkyrie. I don't know if I'll ever be comfortable with the difference. But I feel in love with you during the war. Maybe that's _why_ we fell in love." He said getting up to go stand near the fireplace. He looked down into the flames and sighed. "Maybe I really am a monster, Valkyrie. What kind of man my age falls in love with-"

"A legal adult? You're acting like I was twelve, Anton. I was eighteen. Nobody would have blinked if I'd had gotten married and started a family with you and you know that. Do you think for one second we'd have been able to get engaged if any of the Dead Men had a problem with it? They're my brothers, Anton. They would of killed you." He smiled faintly in response.

"My apologizes, you are indeed correct. They kept me apprised of how you were doing. They knew when something was changing, around the time you stole a photograph of me, I believe." He looked up, amusement dancing in his eyes and I blushed.

"You knew about that?" I managed to squeak out and he laughed and nodded.

"The doctors advised us to tell you nothing. That if things were to come back they would in their own time. I was so lonely without you, but I wouldn't dream of trying to rekindle our relationship, Valkyrie. I loved you too much and I didn't want to see horror instead of love in your eyes. Until you came here I had myself half convinced it was an ill-advised wartime romance." He sighed and I went to him, burrowing into his neck, drinking in the comforting scent that set of a million memories.

"I want to stay, Anton. I'm in love with you and I don't care what other people think. Of course most folks will assume I'm after your untold wealth and the Midnight Hotel." I teased, tickling him without mercy and he laughed and wriggled free.

"Mmm. I had more than one mage tell me I was only after your untold wealth and the mansion. We're quite a pair, aren't we?" He asked gently and I nodded. There was a sudden sound far off in the hotel and Anton stood up straighter, listening. Then he took off running, not bothering to tell me to stay behind as we tracked the sound, something like a women screaming while she threw heavy objects, to the source.

The door to the room where I'd been sorting old ledgers and other paperwork for the hotel was being hit so hard it shook in its frame. Anton sighed and leaned in, knocking. "Mr Weems? Mr. Weems can you hear me? You've gotten yourself locked in the Midnight Hotel again. If you will just calm down Valkyrie will open the door." A heavy silence andwered and I unlocked the door to stare at pure chaos.

All the hard work I'd put in to sorting had been undone, scraps of papers still floating down to the floor, and in the midst if it all sat a black cat, managing to look rather contrite. He meowed mournfully and hung his head in shame. "You're always a welcome guest of the Midnight Hotel, Mr. Weems, no need to apologize. Valkyrie is the guardian of the key now, you see? She'll take good care of you on your visits."

The black cat came froward, prancing around on his hind legs prettily and I picked him up speaking nonsense., and cuddling him into me. He purred mightily. Anton looked amused. "Mr. Weems was a scholar, gentleman and mage of the old school, Valkyrie, and by old school I mean 1400s. He loved to read and desired more than anything to be able to enter any library, any source of written material, no matter how secure it was. He didn't intend to steal, just read. He found a spell in an old scroll, cast it without thinking and can now indeed go anywhere he chooses so long as the written word is present. Obviously he didn't intend on becoming a cat to do it, but that's why we just don't speak anything magical text we find out loud. He's still a man, just trapped in a cat's body."

I hurriedly set Mr. Weems down and he looked crestfallen. "She's spoken for." Anton said gently and Mr. Weems resumed purring his golden eyes looking at me approvingly.

* * *

 **I think someone may have asked for a new story, but well, this wouldn't make much sense as a stand alone. Just finished Last Stand of the Dead Men, so yeah...**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Anton, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Fletcher, Caelan, Saracen, Erskine or the Dead Men. Thanks for all the faves and follows as well!

* * *

Although it felt odd setting out food for Mr. Weems, Anton assured me so long as it was a bit of leftovers or cooked for him and served in a crystal bowl reserved for him this let the mage-turned-cat keep his rather considerable dignity. He had panic attacks in the dark and forgot his magic sometimes or he would have escaped the room easily. I was the guardian of the key so he would always be protected.

Mr. Weems had the run of the hotel, and Anton looked at me hesitantly as he continued. "That means your room too, I'm afraid. True, he is still a man and mage, but he's also a cat now and he likes company. He clearly is smitten with you, Valkyrie." Anton noted as I set out Mr. Weems food and water and scratched behind his ears. Luckily to keep his dignity the man, well cat, didn't require a litter box.

"I already love him, Anton. He's adorable." I said and Anton looked amused. "You're welcome in my room anytime you like, Mr. Weems. What we need to do is get you one of those contraptions that helps people read books." Mr. Weems turned and looked at me in utter adoration. "It turns the pages for them when they can't." I said gently and he purred loudly.

Anton smiled. "That's very thoughtful of you, Valkyrie. As you've guessed the room you worked in is actually reserved for Mr. Weems and kept locked at all times, when he's here we leave a light on for him. Actually, I don't see why I don't do it all the time. It isn't like we have utility bills, is it? Then henceforward you shall always have light, Mr. Weems." Mr. Weems looked a little embarrassed and I hunkered down next to him.

"It's OK, Mr. Weems, really." I assured him as I stroked his silky black fur. "I get panic attacks in tight spaces add dark to that and I'm even worse. Your in good company." I swore he smiled at me in reply.

* * *

Anton explained after as we sat in front of the fire with coffee that certain guests didn't pay. Mr. Weems had no money but he had a way of communicating with Anton and helped in other ways when he could. He was currently off exploring the hotel and greeting guests. I looked at Anton. "Is he safe? I mean if his door has to be locked to protect him-"

"He knows by instinct who to trust and who to avoid, besides, Valkyrie, he's still got his magic. People think it is cute when he rears up and waves his paws at them until he sets them on fire." He said fondly. "It is a last resort anyhow. Have you ever tried to pick up an angry cat?" He asked, looking amused.

"I'll take your word for it. I can see why you love the hotel, Anton. It is certainly never boring." I said and he smiled, pleased.

"No, but it was lonely without you. I'm so glad you're here, Valkyrie. I love you so much. When your ready I- I-" His hand touched his pocket and I realized with a pang he'd been carrying my engagement ring for years, waiting for the day I'd remember him. Tears filled my eyes.

"I'm ready now." I said softly and he pulled out the ring and put it on my finger with hands that trembled slightly. I looked at it in awe. A silver band set with a fair size pear-shaped emerald, surrounded by diamonds. Anton laughed gently at my pleased shock.

"You did that the first time as well, Valkyrie. I only wanted the best for you. I picked an emerald because it suits you. It is also said to symbolize hope and love. And bring us closer together so long as my intent is pure as I assure you it is. I love you, Valkyrie Cain, and I want you for my wife." I had no words to answer, I could only draw Anton into a lingering kiss wondering how on Earth a man who knew about Fletcher and Caelan would ever trust me this much.

Anton's arms wrapped around me, his hands roaming tentatively while he deepened the kiss. I encouraged him, stroking his face, capturing his long hair gently before wrapping my arms around his neck. I knew he wanted to take things further but I didn't protest when he pulled back. "I love you, Valkyrie Cain. You have no idea how happy I am that you've chosen me. Now I'm afraid I must be a proper gentleman and escort you to your room. I'll come by in the morning and take you out to breakfast if you like."

"I'd love that. I love you, Anton." I said as he helped me rise and escorted me dutifully to my room. I gave him a chaste kiss before entering. "I'll see you in the morning." I said before reluctantly closing the door. I went over to my bed and laid down with a happy sigh as I admired my ring. I also knew emeralds were said to help a lover stay faithful and I appreciated Anton's wisdom.

I'd never willingly hurt him, but we both knew there would always be temptations for both of us. I made a few calls and when we'd be back in Ireland there would be a reading device for Mr. Weems and I'd need to go to the mansion for a suitable gift for Anton. I drifted off to sleep, wondering what I could possibly give to him to equal the ring.

* * *

Anton was happy to get out of the hotel for breakfast it seemed and told me to go ask Mr. Weems to deal with any guests should they come in. I found the black cat sitting regally on the hotel guest book. "Uh, Anton would appreciate it if you checked in any guests when they arrived." I said and he blinked slowly.

"All right." It was a sort of purring voice, warm and friendly but I heard it in my head and the soft laughter that followed it. "The man who constructed the spell that made me a cat wasn't a total monster, Miss Cain. I became a gifted telepath as well. Thank you for rescuing me last night and for breakfast this morning. I appreciate that you didn't expect to have to care for me when you came here." He said gently, walking to the edge of the desk to give me an affectionate head butt. It was like being hit with a truck.

"Can I hug you? I know you're still a man, but I can't help it, you're adorable." I said, blushing.

"Hugs from beautiful women who are kind to me are always welcome, and thank you for calling me a man, I appreciate that." He said as I cuddled him into me. I set him down as Anton walked up to the desk.

"He gets more affection from women than Saracen and Erskine put together, it simply isn't fair." He teased us both. I blushed and he laughed, but so did Mr. Weems, the happy sound echoing in my mind as Anton escorted me outside to the car.

I looked at him once we were underway. "You said I hadn't seen all the hotel. But didn't you used to have cars parked places?" He nodded with a grimace.

"Until five cars in a row got burnt out by larger louts out for a good time and with nothing better to do. They had to be mages, Valkyrie. Mortals wouldn't even have _seen_ the cars."

"Yes, I know." I said dryly. Anton didn't hate mortals but he did dislike them for being frightened of mages. That and he just disliked a lot of people in general, and he loved nothing more than being sarcastic with them, or glaring. Or both. It was hard to believe that in general he was a warm and friendly man, very tender with his friends when they needed it most.

Anton flicked his gaze off the road to look at me. "You make me sound hostile towards them, Valkyrie. I don't have any problem with mortals. Except that they _are_ mortal." I looked at him and laughed. I knew he was joking, or at least hoped he was. That was another thing that put people off, Anton had a very dry sense of humour and he would deadpan things that devastated people. A lot of mages he'd insulted centuries ago still wouldn't speak to him.

"And you hate most mages because the are mages. You're a strange man, Anton."

"No, I'm democratic, I hate everyone equally." He teased, making me laugh.

"Yeah, I knew how heartless you were when you went to Mr. Weems's rescue. I'm happy he's staying for a while, by the way. He's very sweet. It feels wrong to pick him up and cuddle him, but I blame his being baby-sized on that. And cute, he's very cute."

"He has the same effect on men. I've seen cold-blooded assassins dangle bits of string for him. Pitiful."

* * *

Breakfast was wonderful, Anton making sure he was as charming as possible. I didn't mind our banter but it was nice when he was sweet too. The day was hectic with unplanned checkouts and so many things to do at the hotel that I barely had time to get to prepping dinner, a nice thick steak I intended to make kabobs out of.

I was dicing the meat when two arms wrapped around me. Arms with fingernails more like claws. I was nuzzled, then Anton's Gist drew back long enough to look at me pleadingly. I sighed and fed him most of the steak, minding his razor-sharp teeth as his black eyes gazed at me soulfully. Feeding the Gist raw meat was the only way we'd found to bypass Anton being drained by his Gist and I was rewarded with an appreciative murmur and a lingering kiss before the Gist retreated willingly. Anton opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"We shouldn't be feeding a Gist raw meat, should we?" I asked and he grinned.

"He shouldn't be in love with you, or able to eat. I swear he evolved just to please you. He's everything that is evil in me, Valkyrie. You know that. All my hate and rage, but you seem to bring out the good in him and I have no explanation for that."

I nodded, fed the last of the steak to Mr. Weems and smiled. "Frozen pizza for dinner then?"

"You read my mind. We'll be in Ireland soon and picking up some rather obnoxious guests. I have to warn you, Valkyrie. They're hideously ugly and stupid as well. We may have to hide sharp objects so they don't hurt themselves." He grinned at me teasingly and it took me a few seconds to figure it out.

"The Dead Men are coming? Really?" I asked, running to catch him in an excited hug.

"Yes, really. Why do you think there is a mass exodus going on? So a small pizza will be perfect. You know your brothers, they'll arrive with more take away than even they can eat." He said fondly, stroking my hair while he cuddled me into him. "And yes, since they are all coming, I know something is up. They won't tell me what, of course, but it has to be something big. They're staying indefinitely."

"That makes us sound like a troop transport."

"That's what I was thinking and if is tied up with the Sanctuary I'm tempted to refuse. But I'll reserve judgment until they arrive. They've missed you, you know. Skulduggery most of all. he's been whining at me every time he calls. You spoiled him, Valkyrie. He half expects you to take off on a case with him."

"I know. And I thought about that before I agreed to marry you, trust me. I love him dearly as a friend but I can't just stand by him forever and not grow up. The man has Peter Pan syndrome, that's his problem, only he applies it to me, so maybe it is more like him wishing it on me." I grumbled.

"You're his playmate, be gentle with him. Other than the Dead Men he has few close friends. I don't even mind if you two go off on cases, I've been meaning to tell you that. Obviously not all the time, but every once in a while it would do us both good. I don't intend to hold you prisoner here, Valkyrie. And you're far too young to retire. We know we're in love, so I trust you to return home to me afterwards." Anton said, pulling me into a lingering kiss.

I smiled at him as we parted. "You're an amazing man, Anton Shudder. You don't get jealous, you're not possessive. You trust me to leave and return to you. You've never tried to own me or boss me around. I need that in a man but I don't have to tell you that, do I? I love you so much." I said, drawing him into another kiss.

I was thrilled beyond words that my brothers would be arriving soon. I loved all the Dead Men dearly and it would be good to see them again. But we both knew they never gathered for reunions. If they were all coming to see us, trouble was on the horizon and we'd be included in the effort to stop it.

* * *

 **Yes, I know the Gist never ate, that we know of. We've only seen it fighting, remember? I know it is supposed to be pure evil but nothing is ever purely good or evil in my experience. Remember, the Gist is Anton. I figure that since it is him, even as his dark side it would be more or less affectionate toward Valkyrie.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Hopeless, Larrikin, Corrival, Saracen, Dex, Ghastly, Erskine, Anton, Darquesse, Gracious or Donegan.

* * *

Our brothers arrived shortly after midnight, all of them carrying the packs they took on missions and I saw Anton's eyes light up. There was a noisy confusion as we both greeted our brothers, Skulduggery making a beeline for me and hoisting me off the floor in a hug. "I missed my best friend." He whispered and I hugged him tighter.

"Me too." I admitted. He left me down only for me to be tackled from behind by Dex.

"Little sis!" He chirped happily, and I returned the hug, then more or less grumbled by way through hugs from Saracen and Erskine as well, making sure to tell them both how hideously ugly they were and sending them both into helpless gales of laughter. I still didn't feel like a full Dead Man, but they insisted I was.

Ghastly was a lot more sedate in his greeting, cuddling me close and ruffling my hair fondly. "Missed you, Skulduggery needs his keeper." He teased. "Hey, we got a surprise for you both. You know how the Sanctuary scientists love to tinker?"

"Yes-" Anton said, immediately wary.

"Well apparently the Dead Men have groupies and long story short, one found a way to bolster our numbers. Valkyrie Cain, I'd like you to meet the rest of the Dead Men."

"What?" Anton and I managed at the same time. The door opened and Corrival Deuce stepped through. Alive again. I didn't recognize the other two but they had to be Hopeless and Larrikin, the brothers I'd loved dearly but never got to meet. Corrival glared at me sternly for an instant, then his gaze softened and he held out his arms for a hug.

"Nice having a girl around for a change." He said as he held me close. "We've been watching you, Valkyrie, all of us." He said with a fond smile and he pulled away.

"Thats sweet, but really creepy to be honest." I said.

"Of course it's creepy, we're Dead Men. So you're the new little sis, huh?" The taller of the men bent down to look at me, running his hands through his shortly cropped blond hair. "I'm Hopeless. Don't laugh, it is a brilliant Taken name." He said straightening up to smile down at me.

"He certainly is hopeless." Larrikin said, rolling his eyes. He was shorter, but clearly packed full of muscle and he had dark glossy hair and piercing blue eyes. "I'm Larrikin and I'm better than he is."

"You only get to say that because you saved Dexter's life." Hopeless grumbled as a grinning Larrikin looked at Anton. Anton snorted, pretending not to be impressed, but then clasped him in a tight hug.

"I didn't get a hug." Hopeless whined and I laughed, pulling him close. "Much better. There's ten of us now, only used to ever be seven. I can't think of a single thing that comes in ten that's any good whatsoever." He grumbled and I smiled. I'd been told Larrikin was the funny one but I got the idea no one had gotten to know Hopeless all that well. That made me feel sad for him because I knew exactly how it felt to be the new member and somewhat ignored. I wondered if that was another reason Anton and I had bonded, he'd taken me under his wing, sheltered me until the rest truly accepted me or at least pretended to.

"Valkyrie, help me bring in the take away?" It was Ghastly and he didn't need to ask twice. I knew he needed to talk. We walked out to the van and he opened the back doors so we'd be hidden from view. I frowned slightly, Dead Men kept no secrets from our brothers. "Skulduggery has been off kilter without you. He's still a detective but-" He sighed. "I'm worried about him, Val. We talked. He isn't in love with you, but he does need you if that makes any sense. He's been pretending he's OK, but the man is on the ropes. I'm sorry, not my place to say anything."

"No, it is your place. Well, we'll have the mission together and Anton's already given me the go ahead to go back to being partners with Skulduggery on some cases. Not all the time, but Skulduggery's been yammering at him." I said and Ghastly laughed in relief.

"I have not." A velvety voice huffed and we both jumped slightly. Skulduggery grinned at me cheerily. I'd never needed the façade to tell how he felt and now he seemed lit from within with happiness. He held out his arms for another hug and I indulged him.

We carried the food into the kitchen where the Dead Men descended on it. I stood back with Skulduggery watching my brothers display all the table manners of feral wolves. Saracen looked up, his face stuffed with chicken. "You want some?" He mumbled around it and I shook my head.

"Maybe later." I said faintly and Skulduggery chuckled.

"Go on then, eat with your brothers, you can bond with them." He teased. Larrikin heard him and turned around waving a piece of chicken in my direction. I sighed and took it, glad there was no place to sit. Anton looked up from his food and snorted.

"Appalling, aren't they?" He asked amused, clearly not bothered in the least. I'd seen most of these men eat quickly before but this was more like men on the edge of starvation.

"When did any of them eat last?" I asked and Ghastly managed to mumble something that sounded like 'three days ago' around his food and my heart softened. That explained the lack of table manners. It also let me know the amount of food wasn't nearly enough. Not for that many of the Dead Men.

"Help yourselves to the kitchen, we're going on a food run." I said taking Skulduggery's elbow. I was hungry too with one measly piece of chicken, but not three days hungry, so I handed it over to the nearest Dead Man earning a grunt of appreciation.

"That was sweet of you." Skulduggery said once we were driving towards town in search of food. "In case you are wondering we've been out in the field that long. The Dead Men are tired and hungry. We got back barely in time for them to snag some food, but I knew it wouldn't be enough."

That sounded bad. We'd gone without eating before and they knew they had from midnight to noon to get to the Midnight Hotel so something was seriously wrong for them to skip sleeping at the Sanctuary. After we'd loaded ourselves down with twice the amount of take away and several weeks worth of groceries we headed back. "Is there still a Sanctuary?" I asked and from the terrible look of despair Skulduggery gave me I knew there wasn't. "Lord." I said softly.

* * *

We were hailed as heroes when we entered with more food and I took Anton aside, leaving the men to their food. "Have they told you yet?" I asked and he nodded, his face grim.

"It's open season on Dead Men, Valkyrie. Shortly after the others were brought back the Sanctuary was attacked from the inside, then abandoned. I don't need to tell you that means the Dead Men have no support. We're on our own. There's no question of them staying now. Skulduggery, Erskine, Ghastly. Their homes were destroyed."

"Then someone will be here next." I said, not a question but a statement.

"Which is why we are on emergency lockdown and switching off our normal travel route. Don't worry, honey. We're all trained warriors and we've been hunted before. Besides, there's ten of us now. Twelve if we pick up two potential candidates."

"Oh, God no. I mean Gracious O'Callahan and Donegan Bane. Goody." I rolled my eyes and Anton laughed. We both liked the pair when they weren't bickering which was almost constantly. It was more like play-fighting but it got on the nerves of everyone within earshot. I grinned, suddenly realizing that Skulduggery and I must have made people feel the same way.

I pulled Anton into a tight hug. "Thank you. You could have refused then but you didn't." I managed around the lump in my throat as my eyes misted up. I blinked back the tears, I hated how easily I could cry at times but Anton looked emotional too.

"I'm not about to cry for the same reason, Valkyrie. I'm about to cry because this means we have unwelcome guests until the mission is over." He grumbled making me laugh. We went back in finding the Dead Men eating more sedately. Ghastly gave me a worried glance but I smiled at him reassuringly. No, I hadn't wanted to be drug into whatever mess they'd fallen into, but they were my brothers, my family and nobody was hurting them if I could help it.

* * *

Anton showed Skulduggery and Ghastly where to park inside the hotel. And I whistled in appreciation. There was a garage that just appeared to be a blank wall, but when Anton tapped the wall the illusion disappeared.

We'd been briefed as much as we could before setting down in Antarctica where Gracious and Donegan joined us by helicopter. They came in, cheerful grins onto their faces, both hugging me tightly. "So none of you could resist my warmth and charm, could you?" Gracious asked and Anton muttered something about bringing back the old tradition of hitting new Dead Men. I picked up on the his lead.

"You'll both love it. Let Ghastly or Anton hit you first. Hopefully they'll knock you out and you won't even feel it when the rest of us hit you." I deadpanned and Gracious went pale.

"Now, now. They have to be approved by the Dead Men and Skulduggery most of all, _then_ we hit them." Corrival said, joining in on the fun. Skulduggery waved a lazy hand.

"I approve if the rest of you do, let's just hit them." He said, towering over Gracious. Gracious looked up bravely enough, and when the rest of us nodded our approval he manned up and didn't even flinch when Skulduggery moved suddenly and hugged him in greeting.

We all greeted our new brothers, and I was happiest of all. I was no longer the newest Dead Man even if I was the youngest. Corrival gathered us together. "All we know is that the Dead Men are being hunted. Something was done to the Irish Sanctuary from within, to cut us off from supplies and support. There is no Sanctuary, for now, at least. I'm counting on all of you to see this mission through. We have to stick together there is no backing out on this one, I'm afraid. They want us all dead."

"Who?" Donegan asked.

"A good question." Ghastly said. We were getting corrupted information for a while before the internal chaos. The only good news is there are twelve of us now and if we are isolated they will bring the attack to us." He looked at me hopefully. "Saracen can know things but only at short range. I hate myself for asking but is there any chance of Darquesse helping us out on this?"

I nodded, drawing a look of surprise from Anton. "I felt my level of power come back the moment most of my memories did. If any of you are afraid of me, I'll leave, hunt these people down on my own."

"No!" All eleven of my brothers of them said at the same time, Skulduggery included. "You are one of us, Valkyrie. You aren't charging blindly into certain death just to save us. With the rare exception of one or two of us sneaking off on smaller missions we've never split up like that. Corrival, if you elect a leader in the field I want Valkyrie to have to answer to him before doing anything stupid."

Corrival smiled. "You know very well you're the leader, Skulduggery. Valkyrie, you have to listen to him. For once." He said and most of the men laughed. They gathered around and I nodded.

"I'm never going to be what I once was, but Ghastly is still right, I am powerful. Saracen I need you to show me how you know things. Your secret will be safe with me, but we need an idea who is hunting us." He nodded and stepped forward, touching my temples gently. I understood instantly and my mind linked with his as we flowed outward in tandem, seeking our quarry.

We found them and retreated, both of us turning to look at the rest of the Dead Men. "What's his discipline?" Erskine asked and I just smiled.

"He just knows things." I said and Saracen grinned. "They're clever, hiding themselves as Children of the Spider at first, then Warlocks and deeper still as witches. They built layers of defenses so we wouldn't know who they are. But well uh, the good news is we'll know exactly what they are planning."

"And the bad news?" Skulduggery asked.

"They're us from an alternate dimension. Where things are reversed. They're convinced if we die that the evil in their world will be restored." I admitted.

* * *

 **Whoa! Twelve Dead Men and the evil versions of them are hunting them? This is getting good!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Anton, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Saracen, Donegan, Gracious, Corrival, Hopeless, Larrikin, Erskine, Dex, Gists or Darquesse. WARNING: This chapter tends to get a tad violent.

* * *

"Tell me I just didn't hear that?" Ghastly asked hopefully then sighed. "How many of them, twelve as well?" He asked. I exchanged glances with Saracen, leaving him to deliver the news.

"Not quite. Our newest members aren't monster hunters there. The Donegan and Gracious of their world, well, they protected monsters and were killed by the actual monster hunters of their world."

"Lovely, that is." Gracious muttered sadly. I knew it hurt him to think that the evil version of him could do anything like that. We were all in store for a lot of hurt. Saracen turned to me helplessly and I sighed. We had to start with Ghastly, as much as it hurt.

"Your double, if he catches me, if he catches me I'll be better off dead." I said softly and he went pale. "Sorry, Ghastly. It's the same for the rest of you. Saracen can fill you in." I said and went to move away but Anton stopped me.

"No, Valkyrie. Please. We need to hear this from you. What about me?"

"There is no you, not really, that Anton let his Gist take over a long time ago. He _is_ the Gist. The only good news we have is that they hate each other so much that they have no Corrival, Hopeless or Larrikin. They died fighting the forces of good and nobody cared to bring them back. Their Saracen is, well, he and Erskine are a pair of hunters. They hunt humans and they're good at it."

"And me?" Skulduggery asked dully, afraid I'd be revealing his secret.

"Not you, him. He hates his Valkyrie and she hates him. He only has her because he thought she'd become a powerful mage. She hasn't as of yet and she hates him with a passion. Since their world is evil she has not evolved into Darquesse. She was born into hate and anger. Her only way to become more powerful would be to become good. To love him and then of course he'd kill her." Skulduggery shivered and looked miserable and I knew his heart was breaking like mine was.

Dex looked at me hopefully. "You didn't mention me, tell me I did something decent like die in a war and won't show up here." I shook my head and Saracen spoke.

"Sorry Dex, he's there as well. But that's what we all have to remember, they are them, not us. Don't make the mistake of thinking you can reason with them. They're terrorists at best. They'd love nothing more than to kill us off one by one." Saracen said shakily and I nodded agreement.

He looked at Skulduggery. "Don't mistake their Val for yours. Your Val loves you and would die protecting you." He turned to me. "Same goes for you. He plans to kill you, then her. They're all insane."

"And I'm still not allowed to go Darquesse?" I joked and was met with weak laughter.

"No, you're not." Skulduggery said firmly, coming over to hold me tight. Because we'd been there so often ourselves over stupid arguments. The moments when best friends could have become sworn enemies. We parted and both looked away, embarrassed the other Dead Men had seem us. We normally acted self-assured and as if we took one another for granted. It was scary, letting the others in that close.

* * *

Anton came to me as I worked in the kitchen with Ghastly to make lunch. "Thank you, Valkyrie. For being the one to tell me, to tell all of us. We trust you, we love you. You were as gentle as possible. Thank you." He murmured. He leaned down slightly and kissed my cheek then ruffled my hair fondly and went back to join the others. Ghastly looked at me.

"You're good for him, for all of us. At least there is only seven of them, there is that. I'm sorry, so sorry for what he'd do to you. You know I'd never dream of hurting you." I hugged him tightly.

"I know. But he's disturbed and he is not you. Don't you dare apologize for him."

Anton returned looking at me. I hadn't mentioned the relationship between their Valkyrie and Anton and I knew he was waiting to hear about it.

"The Gist they have is incapable of love, Anton. That doesn't mean of course that they aren't arguing even now which one of their Dead Men gets her. To her, she will be with the last one standing." He nodded absorbing the information. I knew he was wondering the same thing I was. If they weren't in love, was our love real? Would it last under the strain of a siege?

"Incoming!" Saracen roared, running into the room. There was a shift in a wall and a tall figure appeared dressed all in black. It took me a minute to realize it was the Anton of their world I was facing, or rather the Gist. It was heavier built than Anton and had the claws and savage teeth of a Gist. Its black eyes locked onto Anton with pure hate and it launched itself at Anton with a snarl of pure rage.

Anton of course had recovered more quickly and he moved in fast, driving a punch into its throat that should have killed it while he avoided the claws. The Gist just gagged and stumbled backwards and he delivered a series of spinning kicks to the head that should have broken its neck. But the Gist just shook its head to clear it.

The other Dead Men were running to the rescue but Anton shot them a look of pure malevolence. "He's mine." He growled and they stopped not wanting to interfere. The Gist took advantage of the distraction and rushed forward, and I blasted it full in the face with my shadows to no effect other than to make it shake its head and snarl.

I blasted it back with a wall of shadows, trying to buy Anton precious seconds, but it shook them off and started forward again, batting Ghastly out of the way with enough force to knock him against the wall. Ghastly slumped down and didn't move. I was going to hit the Gist with my shadows again when Anton's own Gist emerged, snarling in hatred.

He looked over at me and gave a curt nod then locked his black eyes onto his target and streamed forth, the light and dark lines of energy that kept him attached to Anton streaming behind him. Their Gist laughed, swiping a clawed hand through the air at him, but he twisted to avoid the claws and dove, raking his claws along the Gist's side, leaving gaping wounds. He came up behind, going for a killing bite, but the Gist from their side reached back trying to claw his eyes out and he sqaulled in pain. Nothing had ever fought back before, ever.

I looked at Ghastly who was trying to rise and shook my head. This was between them. It was personal now. Anton's Gist snarled in rage and began attacking savagely with his claws, tearing out chunks of flesh, weakening their Gist despite what must have been protective clothing. Their Gist caught Anton's Gist by the throat and started punching, a look of pure hatred on his face and Anton's Gist looked to me in desperation, clearly puzzled that the fight wasn't going his way. "Hungry?" It was all I had to say and a look of pure demonic glee spread across his features.

He let the next punch come, biting off several fingers and swallowing, reveling in the fresh blood. He was on the attack then, devouring their Gist alive, roaring in triumph. Soon all that could be heard were wet gulping noises as he swallowed down his grisly meal. Sated, he withdrew from the corpse, allowing it to drop to the floor with a meaty thud and sickening squelching sound. Content, he was allowing himself to be drawn backwards without a protest. He winked at me and blew me a kiss and I giggled following, kissing him on his bloodied lips briefly before he disappeared completely.

The assembled Dead Men made gagging noises, but Anton looked happy as he opened his eyes. He was strong, stronger than usual and he hefted the dead body easily, taking it to the front door and dumping it outside. We retreated back inside, Anton chuckling to himself as he made adjustments so another one of them couldn't use the hotel defense system to get in. "That was fun." He said happily and I laughed at the dismay on the faces of the other Dead Men.

* * *

Saracen confirmed that the enemy had retreated as we bedded down for the night, all of us in the common room. Their Gist, knowing his own hotel so well was supposed to have killed all of us. Finding the mangled corpse left behind when we'd instantly moved on had put a good scare into them. Anton looked rather pleased with himself and I decided to reassure the other Dead Men.

"If his Gist eats raw meat when he's out Anton isn't drained. All he needed was an invitation from me. He's in love with me in case you're wondering about the kiss and of course I'm in love with him too." Several of the men winced but said nothing. They laid down and soon we heard their steady breathing.

Anton was sharing first watch with me, along with Skulduggery. He was happy to settle in with hot tea and a light snack for us and Skulduggery joined us. "I don't remember many snacks during the war, Anton. Being in love has made you soft." He grunted. Anton snorted.

"Don't listen to him, Valkyrie. The man remembers none of that because he was in a royal snit over not having any. We Dead Men take care of one another. As it is, you bought us some time." He said gently and I nodded. His Gist loved me so much that my encouragement had been what turned the tide in his favour. Knowing I loved him, even if he was literally eating the enemy alive had given him courage.

I suppose that would have sent some women screaming, but not me. I'd heard of mortals getting high on bath salts and developing Gist-like rage and cannibalistic tendencies. At least there was reasoning behind his anger. _His._ I smiled remembering when we'd shifted from 'it' to 'he' and was glad we did. Because his Gist _was_ Anton. Just like Darquesse was me.

Anton smiled over at me, sensing my thoughts. "My, how you have him spoiled. He'll be wanting to eat everyone now, you watch." He teased and Skulduggery looked dismayed. I laughed.

"That was personal, Skulduggery. They hated each other so much because they saw their polar opposite. I'm in love with Anton's Gist side and he is in love with me. That thing we saw today literally could not feel love. Hence the bitter hatred of Anton's Gist side." He nodded.

Anton chuckled softly. "Just what the Dead Men need, a smitten Gist. I haven't lost my edge, Skulduggery. But if it hadn't been for Valkyrie I would have lost the fight. My Gist was never hurt before, ever. He needed Valkyrie there, he needed her to encourage him to fight. If she hadn't he'd have been defeated."

"That's disturbing on so many levels." Skulduggery muttered then looked at us seriously. "You two are to remain as close as possible. You clearly fight as a team now. Anton needs your skills Valkyrie and you need his, and I mean skills other than having a Gist." He said dryly.

Anton smiled. "We're all a team, Skulduggery, we're Dead Men." He said gently. "It was foolish of me to face him alone, but it was personal. I wasn't about to let anyone else have him because Valkyrie was involved. But speaking of foolish decisions what are your plans after this? Are you honestly returning to the Sanctuary?" He asked and Skulduggery sighed and shook his head.

"No. I've seen too many problems rise out of Sanctuaries. As much as I loved the backing they did precious little else. I'll find something to do I'm a clever man." Skulduggery said, clearly not wanting to admit he had nowhere to go.

"Or you could stay here." Anton offered. "Guests would be off limits to you of course, but a home base that moves every twelve hours might be ideal for the right kind of detectives. I've already told Valkyrie I want you two to be partners again. If Ghastly and Erskine stay as well you'd have enough manpower for your own agency and I could beguile Valkyrie into staying here when I chose." He said and smiled at me drawing a blush.

Skulduggery hesitated only for a fraction of a second then nodded and he and Anton fell to discussing plans of the rooms he'd need to add. Anton didn't care if this would hurt business, he cared about his friends more. I also knew there was some self indulgence involved. If he could sway the key men away from the Irish Sanctuary there wouldn't be one.

Soon enough our shifts were changing and I was laying down between Anton who wrapped his arms protectively around me and Skulduggery, who nodded, satisfied I was secure. We already had Ghastly and Erskine on board as well and I was happy. Also amused since it meant having four of the Dead Men together in an instant if need be and I knew that was also why Anton was doing it. Because with no Sanctuary the world could indeed become a much more dangerous place and we needed to plan accordingly

* * *

 **This is getting fun! Dead Men one, bad guys zero and now there are only six bad guys left. Will each battle be a face off between dark and light? Only time will tell.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Corrival, Saracen, Erskine, Skulduggery, Anton, Ghastly, Dexter, Larrikin or Hopeless.

* * *

The next morning as the men ate Corrival led me away from the others. "I want you two to get married." He said firmly.

"We will, once this is all over." I assured him, showing him the engagement ring.

"No, I mean today. Saracen senses that they've retreated, for now at least. Erskine can marry the two of you. Skulduggery brought the rings, along with whatever that thing is you asked him for. A wedding gift for Anton as well, of course, from you, you'd told him years ago to keep it for you." I nodded dazedly. I had? "It isn't right or fair to expect you two to keep apart for what might be months. Marry him." Corrival said firmly and I nodded, smiling.

""Of course I will." I said and he smiled, then escorted me back to breakfast. He was a stern man, but fair and I could see why the Dead Men had loved him. He was watching over us, doing the best he could to keep us happy. Apparently Anton knew what I'd agreed to. He kissed me tenderly as I sat back down and I smiled at him when we parted.

Ghastly looked over at us. "I have your wedding clothes in the van and don't you dare offer me payment, consider them my wedding present to you." Anton wrapped an arm around me before replying.

"Accepted. And thank you, from both of us." I murmured my own thanks, still slightly dazed. It hurt to think that we'd been that close, that poor Anton knew he had wedding clothes waiting for us. I wracked my memory and it came back to me. Anton and I standing in Ghastly's shop while he told us what he was going to make. I smiled, it was typical of Ghastly to be stubborn and make what he wanted to and convince his customers to take it.

Dexter spoke up next. "After breakfast I'm commandeering the kitchen. Valkyrie, why don't you go find Mr. Weems and give him his reading contraption?" He asked sweetly and I knew it was an excuse to get me out of the kitchen so the men could talk but I nodded and went in search of him. I found him in his room and he was delighted when I set the page-turning device up for him.

"Thank you so very much, Valkyrie! I'm sorry I've been refusing to eat in the kitchen, but the Dead Men frighten me." He said softly and I hugged him gently.

"There really wonderful men, Mr. Weems. Erskine will be marrying Anton and I today and I have feeling they're all planning something. Ghastly brought our wedding clothes. Really, they are sweet men." I said, petting him soothingly. The truth was he'd been terrified after smelling the Gist's blood on the kitchen floor. The hotel was self-cleaning, but he'd still sensed it and arched his back, hissing and spitting in fear. Now the proud scholar-turned-cat was eating in his room.

"Anton would never hurt you, you know." I soothed. "His Gist wouldn't either. Will you come to our wedding, please?" I asked and Mr. Weems purred loudly in response.

* * *

Skulduggery smiled at me as he adjusted my veil. "I haven't seen a bride so lovely since the day I was married." He said fondly. "You're very beautiful, you know. Just in case Anton doesn't tell you, you are." He said his voice trembling slightly and I gathered him in a hug.

"Hey now. This doesn't mean were through as partners. You'll always be my best friend. You're going to live here from now on and never be alone again. OK?" I asked and I heard him sniff then he pulled back and was actually crying.

"I know, it's just that- You've grown up so much. And you remember Anton now. And I always cry at weddings." He said, dabbing the tears away from his cheekbones with a hankerchief. "And if you tell the other men I cried, I'll shoot you." He joked, laughing shakily.

Soon enough he was proudly escorting me to Anton. Who looked so handsome as he turned to smile at me that my knees almost buckled. My gown was everything I could have dreamed of, white and lacy and lovely. But Anton's tuxedo made the handsome man look even better. It was the same inky black colour as his long hair, and showed off his tall, muscular build.

Anton's smile was gentle as I stepped up to him, and he took my hand tenderly as we turned to Erksine. Ghastly stood as our best man and the other Dead Men fanned out in a semi-circle behind us. Mr. Weems sat up regal and proud to one side. The ceremony started and we exchanged vows and rings, Anton's gentle gaze never leaving my own. At last he could lift my veil and kiss me, and he did so with infinite tenderness, wrapping his arms around me gently, then deepening the kiss, oh-so-briefly before pulling back to gaze down at me adoringly.

Several of the men had prepared a feast for us. I didn't even remember having chicken left in the house, but they'd managed baked chicken and rice and several other dishes. We happily ate with our friends, our family, Mr. Weems getting to sit down at the makeshift table in the common room along with everyone else. Then Anton was guiding me from the table while the other men pretended not to notice. He walked me back through the office to my room and I felt giddy as he opened the door.

Anton easily scooped me up and carried me over the threshold, setting me down ever so gently once we were inside, then locking the door. He pocketed the key then turned to me with a gentle smile. He walked to me, reaching up a hand to caress my face and I closed my eyes at the sensation of his touch. I blinked them open to run my hands up and down his tuxedo jacket covered chest and his smile widened into a grin. "Mm. That feels good. But I bet this will feel better." He murmured, then brought his lips down to meet mine.

His kiss sent electricity running though me and I gasped, drawing soft laughter from him. Then his lips were on mine again, sweetly insistent and I gave in to his demands, wrapping my arms around his neck as I opened my lips to him. Anton sighed happily, indulging us both with his explorations, encouraging me to make my own and at last I could. I remembered once, just once, doing this during the war and I shivered at the memory. Anton pulled back, concerned. "Are you all right, Valkyrie? Did I hurt you somehow?" I shook my head and drew him back down into another kiss, but he pulled back, fear clouding his eyes.

"Anton, I'm all right. I just remembered something, that's all." The same memory must have passed through his mind because a wicked grin came to his face.

"Oh, you did, did you? Then do you remember this?" He asked, drawing me back in to another kiss, exploring my mouth with his while his hands roamed eagerly. I managed to undo the buttons of is jacket and snaked my hands inside, a thousand memories coming back to me. I knew each sculpted muscle, each toned and tight area that he liked to be touched best and suddenly his arms wrapped around me tightly, ceasing my explorations and I looked up to find him crying happy tears. "You remembered." He whispered and I nodded, then showed him just how much I did remember.

* * *

Later Anton held me to him, safe and warm in what was now our bed. "It must have been hard on you, all these memories coming back." He murmured gently as he stoked my hair.

"It is, but only because I know what you've lived without for so long now. Anton, I am so sorry, I love you. I'd never willingly hurt you, you know that."

"I know." He said, drawing me into a lingering kiss. "Why don't we get dressed and join our brothers, hmm? There's plenty of good food left and you know they miss us by now." I nodded and grinned. Some couples might have hid themselves away for days or weeks, but we had been lovers during the war and now that I remembered I knew we had time to hide away together later. Anton being a rather resourceful man about such things.

Erskine was the first to look up and greeted us cheerfully. "I was about to send a search party." He teased, then looked at his watch. "Shortest honeymoon on record, Val, Anton." He grinned and we both laughed. I noticed the was a table laden with sweets now and looked at Dexter as he handed me coffee.

"We didn't have time for dessert before, but these are the finest store bought delights money can buy. At least I _think_ we paid for them." He grinned and I laughed and thanked him for the coffee and effort.

"Thanks to all of you, and I mean that." I said and our brothers grinned at us. "You too, Corrival." I said settling in beside him on the couch with my coffee and pastry and he smiled.

"You're one of us, Val. You aren't the cute team mascot or tagalong no matter what you may think. I saw to your happiness like I would for any of my men. Speaking of which, you new recruits are getting prettier all the time. The rest of my men are dog ugly." He teased and we all laughed.

Anton and I circulated, seeing to our brothers and snagging tidbits as the spirit moved us. This downtime was wonderful but I was still on high alert. Skulduggery looked over at me and nodded slightly showing me they all were. Because if the Dead Men had mastered one thing it was relaxing while remaining ready to fight. Larrikin and Hopeless came over, both insisting they needed to congratulate me with a hug and I obliged them. Thy both watched over me like a little sister and I guessed it came from them being so young. "We helped with getting the desserts." Larrikin said proudly and Hopeless nodded a happy agreement.

"Thank you, that was sweet of you both. You're not bad as older brothers go."

"Older than you by a handful of years." Saracen said and I turned to look at him. "Hopeless was a baby, far too young to be in war, so was Larrikin who has a decade or two on you, no more." Both my brothers blushed.

"Then they're very brave men indeed to fight so young." I said. "Don't you think so Mr. Weems?" I asked as he joined us and he purred mightily.

"Very brave and noble men, Valkyrie." He assured me. "They've been feeding me choice morsels. They think I'm very clever for being able to talk." I heard the wink in his voice and smiled. "You could introduce me to all of your brothers though." He said hopefully and I did as Mr. Weems nestled into my arms.

Mr. Weems had a surprise for us. "I want to help. I don't know if they know about me, but as long as there is something printed on in their camp I could be our eyes and ears. I'm small, I'm fast, I've still got my Elemental skills. Please say you'll accept." We all looked to Skulduggery who nodded.

"You can start now, Valkyrie's wedding gift to Anton seems to have activated itself and we'd like to know what it is." He led us to the snack room where something that looked like a steampunk coffee machine sat on the table. Gears whirred and a small screen currently showed different rooms of the hotel.

"Thank you, Valkyrie." Anton said and in answered to Mr. Weems puzzled mew he explained the device. "This device acts like an additional security system for the hotel. It will track and possible intruders, like our dopplegangers, or scan rooms like a security system. If it activated it has more or less adopted the hotel. It won't work anywhere else."

Skulduggery nodded. "Then, Mr. Weems, I elect you to be the one to watch the screen. You ability as a cat to sit patiently for hours will help here." Mr. Weems purred proudly and nodded and I exchanged glances with Anton. What kind of trouble had I been expecting if this was they type of gift I'd give him?

Gracious and Donegan joined Mr. Weems, bickering as usual. We left them to it and Anton and I walked away from the others and back to our room. Corrival felt it was safe enough for us to have the night alone together, something I was grateful for. Anton smiled as he got the door for me. "It's truly a lovely gift, Valkyrie. It will provide an additional edge if they come back. But I think they'll remain scarce. At least for tonight." He drew me into a lingering kiss and I couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **OK, not so much action this time, but the idea of marrying them under wartime conditions has been with me for a while. As always, let me know if you want more.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Anton, Erskine, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Hopeless, Larrikin, Saracen Corrival, Dexter or Tipstaff.

* * *

I woke up later that night on high alert. Something was wrong. I gave Anton a gentle nudge and he woke easily and sat with me, listening. The hotel was way too quiet. "Is this room sound proofed like the rest?" I asked, even as the hair on the back of my neck started to stand up. Anton nodded and I could tell he felt it too. A silent, menacing presence hidden in the deep shadows of the room. Then the presence flew out of the darkness the same time I leapt to meet it, determined to keep myself between it and Anton, glad we'd been instructed to sleep in our armoured clothes.

We went down in a growling heap and I realized it was the Valkyrie from the other side as I managed to pin her beneath me. She surged upwards using her shadows and gave me a fierce headbutt, then swelled her shadows to walk us away from the hotel, but I countered with a savage shadow punch to the throat. _Only to buy us time,_ I told myself. Belatedly I remembered how much stronger my shadows made me as she crumpled to the floor beneath me, her windpipe crushed her eyes wide and staring at nothing. I had known it would have to be a fight to the death but not like this. I staggered back off of her in shock.

Anton was with me in an instant, soothing me. "Sweetheart, it's all right. I need you to focus, all right?" I nodded and obeyed numbly then shook my head to clear it. I didn't need to go Darquesse the whole way to be able to get back in control. I set my feelings aside and hefted her body. Her head lolled at a sickening angle, the neck broken. Exactly how hard had I hit her? I winced but carried her grimly though the hotel, using my shadows to help heft her weight and dumped her outside. We moved on instantly, then saw to the Dead Men who were just waking up.

"I think we were drugged." Erskine groaned. "I have a blazing headache." He whimpered slightly as did the rest of the men. They all looked terrible and Anton and I saw to them, Anton filling them in on my evil version's demise. The men looked at me and I shrugged.

"I thought it would be a long, drawn out fight, I didn't expect to kill her that easily." I winced but most of the men smiled proudly at me.

"You've grown into a mature fighter, Valkyrie. You understand now it is literally kill or be killed. This is war, the enemy won't thank you for letting him live to fight another day. He'll come back and kill you." Skulduggery said and Anton nodded approvingly.

Anton gave me a gentle smile then spoke. "I'll see to breakfast." He said looking out to see dawn's light just starting to filter through the windows and I wondered how far we'd moved. "You stay here, see to your brothers. Your first like that is always the worst. You'll be fine from now on, I promise. I'm proud of you. I was always afraid you wouldn't have what it takes to kill to defend yourself." He said gently, and leaned in to kiss me and hug me to him. He cradled me there for a moment then broke away.

Ghastly of course had to see if I was all right. "That's an end to it, no more separating. I'm sorry, but you two should be with us from now on." He said firmly.

"She came in and drugged all of you first. But why didn't Mr. Weems sound the alarm? Oh, no." I said, my heart icing over as I ran to the snack room. Mr. Weems was stretched out in front of the mangled machine, seemingly dead. I went to him feeling for a pulse, listening for a heartbeat. Why? Why did she have to hurt him? He was only a little cat. Then I knew why, he was the enemy. I was weeping into his fur when he drew in a shaking gasp. "Mt. Weems! You're alive!" I said happily. I gently cradled him into my shadows when he could only look at me in response and carried him back to the others. Hopeless was on him in an instant.

"I was training to be a vet." He explained to us as he examined Mr. Weems. "The magical kind of course. Mr. Weems got too strong a dose of her shadows, that's how she drugged us, I think. He'll be OK." Hopeless tenderly placed Mr. Weems before the fire than laid his hands on him. There was a slight humming sound and I saw Mr. Weems relax. "We'll let him sleep and eat as he wants. He'll be fine." Hopeless assured me and I nodded gratefully.

"He's just so tiny and helpless right now. Thank you." I managed and he smiled. Larrikin positioned himself by Mr. Weems, slowly stroking his glossy black fur and even in his sleep Mr. Weems purred.

* * *

The others sent me to be with Anton and we soon had breakfast ready. Anton looked at me as we settled down. "We'll the bad news is she destroyed the security system. The good news is we're all alive and well. You remember that, Valkyrie. We're underestimating them, I think. Saracen, where are they, can you tell?"

"Getting drunk in celebration. They hated each other, remember? Her being gone only means the glory of killing all of us goes to someone else." He met my gaze, his mind brushing against mine, and I knew he read my thoughts. "Good question, Valkyrie. I don't know why they are attacking singly. It would make more sense for them to attack as a group."

"Especially now, they're down to five." Ghastly pointed out.

Corrival grunted. "But their five best. We've been tested twice. They sent cannon fodder after us, the weakest fighters. Those two were expendable. We won't meet the strongest fighters until last. Valkyrie, was she stronger than you?" He asked.

"No, but better and more experienced with her shadows. We assumed not having Darquesse made her weak, but it just made her explore what she had to fight with. So we can't assume we'll be facing matched skill sets, can we?" I asked and he nodded.

"Clever girl. The five that are left might know-"

"Their Ghaslty's coming next!" Saracen and I said at the same time and I shivered and continued. "He's- He's a serial killer among other things, he'll fight with a knife, or kick boxing. They've studied us a very long time, they know our weaknesses and they trained to exploit them." Several men cursed. "But it isn't Ghastly he's interested in. It's me." I said and this time I couldn't repress the shiver.

"He's a sadist, he keeps his victims alive for weeks, months." Saracen put in grimly. He stared at me. "You are to be with a Dead Man at all times, Valkyrie and don't you dare refuse. We saw the same vision. We both know what he wants to do with you. The same thing their Saracen and Erskine want to do to you." He finished miserably.

"Them, not you." I reminded him gently. We finished breakfast, Erskine looking just as miserable as Ghastly did. "It's not your fault." I told them both. "Do you blame me for what their Valkyrie did to you?" I asked gently and they shook their heads. "OK, then. Stop beating yourselves up, OK? You're my brothers and you love me, I know you'll protect me. Besides, Saracen and I detected something else." I paused and looked at Saracen who shrugged.

"There is going to be a three way fight over me and they all know it. If what we saw was true only one will be left standing. Of course they could have fed a vision to us, but it is something to look forward to if it does happen." I grinned and they laughed. And in a few short hours we heard a knock on the front door then found their Ghastly on the porch, dead. We rolled him off and I looked at Anton.

"How are they doing this, following so close? Are they in the hotel?" He shrugged, then we did a search before moving on. That of course was the problem with the hotel growing. It only gave the bad guys more places to hide. But still, they had two losses in one day, it had to count for something.

* * *

As we all bedded down that night the mood was grim. They're were only four of them left, but the four best fighters. Two of which would hunt me as a team if one hadn't already killed the other. I ticked them off in my head. Their Saracen and Erskine, their Dexter, their Skulduggery. All of which seemed to care about killing me than anything else. But at least it would buy the others some time.

Erskine, who had pulled guard duty with me and Anton looked at me. "Counting them off?" He asked gently and I nodded. "Before you ask no one here allows you to go after them. The four deadliest remain and since we can only guess at their fighting skills you aren't allowed out on your own. " He lowered his voice. "Don't be stupid here, Val. Loosing you again would kill Anton." I nodded and we both looked over at him. He was staring out thee window, presenting a perfect target if any of them were snipers. I knew it had to hurt his pride that they'd breached our defenses twice.

I went to him and he looked at me, his face grim. "She shouldn't have gotten in here so easily, Valkyrie. Something's wrong. But I've checked the magic, everything seems to be working." He touched the glass of the window with a weary sigh. "We're finished. We'll never have guests after this."

"No, we're not." I said and he looked at me. "They only brought the Gist because he'd know the defenses of the hotel. Could he have disabled them and set up a dummy system in their place?" Anton straightened and looked shocked but nodded.

"I didn't even think of that, but it's easily fixed if it did. Rouse one of the others. I need to check."

"Two of the others, we don't split up remember?" I asked, but Erskine having heard us was rousing Ghastly, and Saracen already. He gave us a nod and we left to see to the magic from Anton's office. He did find a dummy system, cursed, but then smiled.

"Of course he fooled me, he is me in a way. He knew this would work. Ah, here we are, problem fixed, and magic reinforced. They won't be able to tunnel, teleport, shadow-walk or enter the hotel any other way now. Good thing we didn't have guests see that." He said gently and smiled at me.

I laughed and drew him into a heated kiss, my hands roaming eagerly, and Anton happily obliged me, but all too soon we were parting, We had our brothers to look after. We returned to them and they nodded as we filled them in. They refused to go back to sleep, insisting they join us in the vigil. Ghastly joined me in the kitchen to refill the electric kettles we'd shifted to the common room. "It never fails to spook me, you know? We're in a war and have no resources, no help, yet the mortal world keeps on ticking, it seems unfair in a way, doesn't it?"

"It does. And with no Sanctuary we'll be on our own for good. I just wish that- Poor Tipstaff. He was an annoying git, but he didn't serve-"

Ghastly blinked in surprise. "We didn't tell you? He's alive, Valkyrie, he took what survivors are left and split off from us. There will never be a Sanctuary again, but for now he's doing what he can. They've been helping, such as they can. When this is all over we'll get word to him, I promise." I smiled shakily at him, and he ruffled my hair fondly. "You're doing fine, besides this is your second war, remember, you're a seasoned veteran." He grinned and I laughed, following him back into the common room.

The rest of the Dead Men were waking up, unable to sleep. Corrival sighed at the sight, but since he was up himself he couldn't order anyone else to bed. Someone found some food and we all settled in. It was wonderful, having a bright spot amid all the death we'd seen. I wondered how they ever got used to it, how they killed as easily as they did, but realized Skulduggery was right. It was kill or be killed in war, they had no choice.

Skulduggery settled in beside me on the couch, wrapping a bony arm around me and cradling me into his chest. "You did well, I'm proud of you. I know you don't like to kill, none of us do, Valkyrie. But if we don't those lunatics will kill all of us, then likely keep on killing. We are all that stands between them and the rest of the world. And don't worry, what is left of the Sanctuary went underground and is taking care of things like witnesses and the bodies. I have no idea how, but they are."

I nodded. "I was wondering how magic hadn't been exposed yet. Do you think they would, just out of pure spite?"

"No, they're too used to hiding, I think. They know they could be caught in the same net. But I want you to promise me something. When my dark version shows up, you run and hide. " I knew what he really meant, would I run off with him if it took Lords Vile to defend us.

"Only if you run with me." I said, not really surprised that I'd choose my best friend over the world, over even Anton.

* * *

 **Whoa. If Lord Vile shows up those two will have to run forever. Hope you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Erskine, Ghastly, Anton, Skulduggery, Dexter, Saracen, Gracious, Corrival, Hopeless, Larrikin or Donegan.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling terrible. I felt like I'd been drugged and worried that one of the bad guys had replaced a Dead Man without our knowing about it. But the moment I looked at the gathered men, I knew. They had done it and on purpose, for my own good. "Why?" I groaned.

"Because we love you." Erskine said gently. Ghastly helped me sit up and I looked at them all. Each of my brothers looked worried and Anton looked so remorseful as he settled in beside me, that my heart melted. In fact they all looked so forlorn that I forgave them instantly. "Coffee and something to eat would be lovely." I said faintly and Skulduggery got up with a nod.

"Coffee it is, and pumpkin pie. Don't ask how, but the the bad guys are dead and that's all you need to know."

"All of them?" I asked and Anton nodded.

"Yes, Valkyrie. You mean everything to me, you know you do." He stroked my face tenderly, his gaze gentle. "You are everything to all of us, we knew you'd go off on your own, so we did instead. You were well-hidden if the worst came to worst, but you weren't going with us."

"How long was I out?"

"Two days. There's a hidden room that functions much like a gaol cell, you were in no danger there and Mr. Weems was keeping watch over you."

"Two days? Are all of you all right?" I asked worriedly and he nodded. "Sweetheart, I'm serious? Who's hurt?"

"None of us, honestly, Val." Dexter said cheerfully. "And no more questions, OK?" He asked, smiling and I knew then without even Saracen touching minds with me what had happened. Every Dead Man had went, for lack of a better word, feral.

"Thank you. I mean that, all of you, you're right, I would have went out alone." I said, accepting some leaves from Anton with a grateful nod and I laughed as he nuzzled me gently. "You're my family, it's my job to protect you. No offense, but what did you give me?"

Saracen smiled. "A very mild sedative, and I mean mild, Valkyrie. You should have been awake an hour or so after we left. But well, the room sensed what we didn't, and since it was designed to protect you-" He broke off with a proud grin and Anton gathered me into his arms.

"You're pregnant, sweetheart. The room knew long before any doctor could because it was designed to know and provide for you no matter what. So it kept you asleep and out of harm's way until we returned."

"I'm pregnant? Are you sure?" I asked happily and he nodded proudly.

"You are and I'm sure." Anton said, his smile tender as he gazed down at me. "You're my wife, having my child." His voice was filled with wonder and it broke my heart to think of any woman turning such a sweet, gentle man down.

Skulduggery returned with coffee and pie for me and set them down like an offering, then gathered me into a hug. "They've told you, have they?" He asked softly then smiled. "I'm happy for you, Valkyrie, for both of you. I told you you'd have your own children some day." He teased.

And that was the start of the men doing things for me, half of then feeling take away was best, and half insisting on cooking, and most of them trying to keep me on the couch or following me. Somehow it wasn't annoying and I knew they were excited about the baby and worried about me. I looked longingly at some doughnuts Gracious had brought in and he grinned. "Go on then, Val. You're allowed to gain weight and if my mom was right you'll want what you need naturally."

Corrival grinned at me. "It's why women get odd cravings, Valkyrie. Like pickles and ice cream."

"Gross!" I complained and he just laughed. Mr. Weems came in, singing and chattering excitedly to me as he pranced about then with a graceful leap he was cuddled into my side, happily accepting bits of doughnut.

"Oh, thank you, Valkyrie! I was the one who kept watch over you. Somehow the room healed me, and oh, I just knew you were pregnant, a baby, how exciting!" His happy voice sounded in my head. "A baby! A baby for me to help take care of, you will let me help, won't you?" He asked, his eyes shining with devotion and I nodded.

The baby, I realized was going to bring about a lot of changes.

* * *

There was a serious discussion about what was going to happen with some of the Dead Men. Erskine, Ghastly and Skulduggery were all staying and if the Sanctuary was going to rebuild it would have to do so without them. Corrival, Hopeless and Larkin however had no homes and no money to speak of, and without a Sanctuary, no place to go to be honest.

Gracious and Donegan promptly took them on as partners and the men left us when we returned to Ireland. "I'll miss you Valkyrie." Gracious said, pulling me into a final hug, then they were gone promising to stay in touch. Dexter and Saracen left as well and Skulduggery looked at those of us remaining.

"How about lunch out?" He offered. "Same place we went out with Anton?" He added and we were all happy to go. Ghastly and Erskine were there now to help us eat the appetizer platter, which meant there would be no leftovers, but we didn't mind.

It was odd, being down to just five of us, but we knew that life had to get back to normal for everyone. That said, we were eating listlessly. It wasn't that we weren't happy together, we knew we couldn't run the hotel and ferry everyone all over the world. I heard a commotion at the entrance of the restaurant and looked up to see our missing brothers descending on us. I'm sure everyone around us thought we'd been apart for years at our greetings. We sat back down, Skulduggery looking amused. "You just happened to show up here, did you?" He asked and our brothers grinned sheepishly.

"We've decided Val can't be left alone for the pregnancy." Gracious said. "We'll be paying guests, we're good for it."

"You'll be no such thing. I've been meaning to take a sabbatical and nine months sounds about right." Anton said, looping a loving arm around me. I kissed him chastely on the cheek as thanks and I knew from his gentle smile he understood. I loved these men, they were my family and nothing could replace having them with me.

* * *

We went shopping next, buying more than enough food, each man picking out what he liked and Anton and I would have naturally paid as they were our guests, but the men refused. "You two will have us underfoot for nine months, it's the least we can do." Gracious said and I realized they were using our charming friend on purpose since we couldn't refuse him anything.

Back home, and I realized it was home, we all settled in happily. I drew Anton aside. "Sweetheart, I love you for this, but can-" He hushed me with a lingering kiss.

"Yes, we can. I have more than enough saved up and we men agreed while you were away from the table to pool our resources, so we'll be well off for centuries if need be."

"I want in then." I said firmly.

"You will be if disaster strikes. You're our backup reserve, all right?" I nodded, happy I could provide some sort of safety net for our family.

* * *

The months rolled by and as they did the men became more doting and sweet. It was nearing Christmas, and the hotel looked festive with tasteful swags and wreaths the men had managed, and I had a tiny bundle of my own to look after. She blinked in wonder at all the lights and the tree most of all, and I held my tiny preemie to me. "Couldn't wait for Christmas, could you, sweet Abby?" I cooed to my daughter and she giggled.

Anton came in with her bottle and scooped Abby up tenderly. His eyes shone as he looked at our daughter. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" He asked and I smiled. And she was, with Anton's black hair and a mix of our features she was a beautiful baby.

"Yes, Anton, very beautiful, as beautiful as when you asked five minutes ago." I teased gently. "But she should be with such a handsome father." He blushed and I kissed him tenderly. Abby's arrival had only made us fall more deeply in love and I adored Anton more than ever.

I also enjoyed our lunatic brothers who had found ways to generate income still. Some would go off on missions and return and we did harbour a guest from time to time. All in all, life was idyllic. But I figured after all the wars and sorrow he'd seen, Anton had earned it. I still couldn't absorb how great a heart my husband had. He'd willingly let me go when I had lost my memory, had given up any chance at happiness because he valued my freedom and my giving my love to him freely more than anything. It also showed me how wise he was, because had he forced me to stay it would have ended in disaster.

I knew he'd come to terms with our age difference. It happened with mages, we weren't all that unusual, and we knew we had a loving foundation to our marriage. And now, as he turned to me with an infinitely gentle smile I knew what he wanted and needed most of all. I nodded, smiling and sat down with Abby. Anton sat beside us, relaxed and then his Gist started to emerge. But for once not in anger.

He smiled at me me, the floated forward, looking down at Abby as he'd done before. He touched her softly with the back of one hand then looked at me questioningly when she giggled in response and reached for him. I nodded and he kissed his daughter ever-so-gently, then kissed me and smiled softly, much as Anton's more peaceful side would. "I love you." He managed, his voice a gurgling rasp.

"I love you too, Anton." I said and his face lit up in response. I fed him gently with the prepared plate of steak tartar and he retreated without protest. Anton opened his eyes and smiled contentedly at me.

"So, you really have figured it out. Thank you for letting me see our daughter that way. I'd never harm her, you know that." I nodded, not mentioning that we'd dropped him for 'you' or 'I'.

"I know, and I know you love both of us, no matter what. We already know she has her own Gist. I thought they only came to mature mages."

"I think we are born with them. Some say they are our brothers or sisters, but we know the truth. They are our dark sides, everything evil that is in us, and yet, you've proven that I can respond to love and kindness, even at my worst."

"And you've done just as much for me, if not more, Anton. Just think, our first Christmas together. At least that I can remember." I teased and he laughed good naturedly.

"It is, and I can't tell you how long I've dreamt of it, Valkyrie." He said softly. I went to him willingly and he bundled both Abby and me into a banket so we could drowse in his warmth as we gazed into the roaring fire.

* * *

 **Finis. I wanted to end the story on a positive note since I think Anton deserves that much. Look at me, talking about fictional characters like they are real. Crazy much? Note: Abby means joy of the father but I was thinking more of NCIS Abby, ah, well. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
